falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hakunin
|actor =Dwight Schultz |tag skills =First Aid: 65 Doctor: 75 Outdoorsman: 60 |derived =Hit Points: 20 Experience Points: 60 Armor Class: 5 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 125 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 10 Healing Rate: 1 |dialogue =AHHAKUN.MSG |proto = |footer = In-game image }} Hakunin is the kind, if addled, village shaman living in Arroyo in 2241. He has psychic abilities which allow him to contact the Chosen One through dreams. Background His appearance is alarming, and his elocution is languid yet exquisite. He phrases everything as some sort of riddle, and will heal the player character whenever they are hurt. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Kill the evil plants that infest Hakunin's garden: Hakunin requests the Chosen One to kill the "plants of dark soul" infesting his garden. * Retrieve the GECK for Arroyo: Hakunin can be asked about where to find a G.E.C.K., although he's not too helpful. * Stop the Enclave: Hakunin will inform the Chosen One that men in power armor kidnapped the villagers, starting this quest. Effects of player's actions * After killing the evil plants, he will make healing powder; if brought a broc flower and a xander root, that is. "Beware," he says, "for they fog the mind as they cleanse the body", and as usual, is right on target, despite his apparently permanent trance state; each healing powder reduces Perception by one for six hours. **Hakunin will no longer provide healing or offer to make you healing powder after the first dream sequence. Other interactions * Humorously, due to his eccentric choice in words, the Chosen One can comment on the way Hakunin talks, though he will not seem to care. * Humorously also, with a low intelligence character, the player can generate responses from him that make him simplify his turn of phrase, as well as call the Chosen One a true child of the earth. Also, while on the verge of death, the player's responses will cause him lament the burden placed on the Chosen OneHakunin's dialogue - Line 251: Child of Nature, how could we put such a burden on your shoulders? (sigh) Your people have been taken., and will stress his description of the Enclave shock troopers that raided Arroyo.Hakunin's dialogue - Line 253: Yes. Gone. Many dark souls came, riding the metal birds like a flock of hungry chittick bugs, hiding their evil in shiny skins. * It is possible to steal from the chest in his hut.Hakunin's chest dialogue files, lines 103-104 Visions Hakunin will appear in several visions when dreaming, telling about the dying village and the Enclave attack, suggesting Hakunin has some manner of psychic abilities. There are four dream sequences scripted in the game code to occur on the 23rd of October 2241, 21 January 2242, 21 April 2242, and 20 July 2242. The last is also scripted to occur after leaving Vault 13; any remaining scripts are then nullified and those visions will not be seen.The Nearly Ultimate Guide to Fallout 2 by Per Jorner: Arroyo After this last dream, if the Chosen One returns again to Arroyo, the bridge map is changed, Arroyo becomes inaccessible, and Hakunin is seen in a separate talking head sequence (where he is laying on the ground with most of his tribal headgear smashed, he is covered in blood and talks in a rasping voice.), telling the Chosen One to go south, which is the general direction of Navarro. (See also: Timeline) Inventory Notes It is implied briefly by the player character that Hakunin takes psychedelic drugs. However, it is not confirmed.Hakunin's dialogue: {108}{}{You are doing just way too many drugs. I'm outta here. } Appearances Hakunin appears only in Fallout 2 as a talking head and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Gallery FO02 NPC Hakunin N.png| "Greetings, Chosen. Why does the earth before me warm to the touch of your passing?" FO02 NPC Hakunin G.png| "The Earth sings with the news of a champion upon the land.... Perhaps, before you go, you would bestow a kindness?" FO02 NPC Hakunin B.png| "You may bear the mantle of the Chosen, but your dark soul cries from within." FO02 NPC Dying Hakunin N.png| "Too many seasons and too many wounds, Chosen. Instead, you must listen." FO02 NPC Dying Hakunin G.png| "Thank the ancestors. Now my soul may join the eternal song. Safe journey, Chosen." FO02 NPC Dying Hakunin B.png| "Did you never listen when I taught you the yearly dance of the wind spirits? South, of course." Hakunin vision.png|noicon|210px"Chosen, the spirits of our ancestors guide me to a world of dreams that I may touch thoughts. Our village suffers without the holy GECK. Your hands hold our lives as a father holds his children." Fo2_Return_to_Arroyo.jpg|Hakunin, with his last words informing the Chosen One about the fate of the Arroyo tribals. References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Arroyo characters Category:Fallout 2 doctors Category:Fallout Bible human characters de:Hakunin es:Hakunin pl:Hakunin ru:Хакунин uk:Хакунін